Event and location review web sites have grown in popularity with the rise of the Internet. Such review sites allow users to both post and read reviews of various locations, such as restaurants, stores, clubs, and the like, as well as events, such as parties, concerts, and so forth. The quality of the reviews, however, depends greatly on the reviewer's subjective opinion. For example, a bar may be an upscale establishment, where patrons generally wear suits, or may be a more casual establishment where people dress more liberally. Reviewers of the bar may focus, however, on items such as service and quality of food, and there may not be any information on how casual the atmosphere is. Such information might be helpful, for example, to a businessman from out of town who just of out of a big meeting and is dressed in a suit and tie and wants a location of a nearby bar at which to have a drink.
Systems and methods of returning location and/or event results using information social media content are provided. One or more social networking servers are accessed to retrieve social media content. One or more items within the social media content are then identified. These items may then be categorized. Information about the categories of the one or more items are stored in a database storing information about locations or events. A search query for a location or event may be received, and results for the search query may be selected by accessing the database and utilizing the information about locations or events as well as the information about the categories of the one or more items. The results may then be returned to a user device for display.